Overmorgen
by ZS0
Summary: Om hem beter te begrijpen blikt Shinn terug op zijn verleden met Rey. [Oneshot]


Sorry it's in Dutch! Perhaps there will be an English version later on!

Hier heb ik ongeveer 2 maanden over gedaan. Shinn zit in de Minerva na Final Plus, vanuit zijn POV. Het is een nostalgische blik op zijn verleden met Rey. In deze fanfic is het aangenomen dat het schip heel, en nog bewoonbaar is.

**Overmorgen**

Door MidnightReverie

Het is overmorgen. Ik heb twee nachten in jouw bed geslapen. De eerste keer lag ik in mijn eigen bed, maar ik kon mijn tranen niet bedwingen als ik naar die van jou keek. Je zou niet meer op die plaats slapen, zoals elke nacht het geval was. Ik kon het niet meer uitgehouden en na lang nadenken veranderde ik van plek. Was het een slecht idee? Ik weet het niet. Al ben jij het niet die daar ligt, dan deed ik wel alsof ik jou was. Dat ik niet in mijn eigen bed lag als ik die kant opkeek. Dat ik deed alsof _ik_ degene was die dood was gegaan. Of het geholpen heeft weet ik niet. Ik kan alleen bedenken dat ik wilde weten hoe jij je had gevoeld toen je in je bed lag te piekeren.

Mijn koffer ligt open op jouw bed. Mijn kleding, Mayu's mobieltje en andere dingen. We gaan vandaag weg. Ik weet nog niet waar naartoe, want ik heb geen thuis. Alles is ingepakt. Ergens in mijn koffertje ligt de foto van het diploma uitreiking. Ik zal er nooit meer hetzelfde van denken. Van ons drieën was Luna de enige die echt blij was, hoewel zij als de derde geplaatst was. Meyrin, Yolant en Vino waren ook dolenthousiast en hadden een feestje er om gevierd. Misschien zou het een andere foto zijn geweest als die vervelende leraar ons niet had verteld... Misschien stonden we dan nog te glimlachen of gekke bekken zitten te trekken (…dat zou ik dan tenminste doen).

Er waren dingen die ik me had voorgesteld, zoals dat je zogenaamd jaloers was. Zo erg dat je daarom in je bed lag te piekeren en niet in slaap kon komen over weet ik veel wat. Ik nam aan dat je uiterst jaloers op mij was, omdat ik de Impulse had kregen en jij niet, terwijl jij als _de_ nummer één een miezerige ZAKU ontving als troostprijs. Met mijn ego toendertijd was het moeilijk om helder na te denken. De laatste tijd begon ik me te realiseren dat het eigenlijk niet zozeer om mij ging en volgens mij ben ik er nou echt achter gekomen over wat er in je schuil hing.

Wat was ik toch blind! Het ging helemaal niet om mij toen je in het niets uitstaarde na de berichtgeving van de Chairman. Anders had je natuurlijk wel gezegd dat hij hartstikke fout had gelegen over wie de piloot van Impulse zou gaan worden. Ik wist echt zeker dat je dat zou doen, maar tot mijn grote verbazing ging je akkoord met zijn besluit. Niet ik was degene waar het om ging. Heb ik dat goed? Langzamerhand drong het tot me door dat je anders over de Chairman praatte dan wie dan ook. Je zei tegen mij dat ik naar hem moest blijven luisteren, zelfs na je dood. Natuurlijk is hier niks van gekomen, want beide van jullie zijn niet meer. Hoe het einde kwam klonk voor mij ongelooflijk! Want wie anders vond dat hij een en al goed was dan jij? Weet je, de dingen die over hem gezegd waren gaven me het gevoel dat je hem van ergens anders van kende. Dat viel me zomaar ineens te binnen. Je vertelde me dat je geen ouders had, maar ik neem aan dat je wel een voogd heb gehad. Jij kende hem waarschijnlijk persoonlijk en dat verborg je natuurlijk. Ik kan het begrijpen dat je dat liever niet over die relatie zou willen spreken in samenhang met jouw achtergrond. Als dat zo was geweest dan heb ik nog een andere theorie over toen je zijn besluit over de piloot van Impulse had aangehoord. Je kende hem lang voordat hij de Chairman werd en dacht met de beste resultaten wel de grote prijs te winnen. Zoveel had je van hem gehouden je van hem, zoveel dat diep van binnen je er naar had verlangt dat hij jouw vader zou worden. Je zou er alles voor hebben gedaan om zijn oogappel te zijn ondanks jouw tekortkomingen. Verlangen naar iets waardevols te zijn in zijn ogen. Zijn zoon worden? Eindelijk normaal? Totdat zijn keuze teleurstellend op mij viel en alles flink in elkaar stortte. Je liet niet zien waar het verdriet om was... heb ik het goed? Misschien was er ook niks aan te doen dat ik echt beter geschikt dan ik was voor Impulse.

Maanden geleden dacht ik dat je nauwelijks mij aankeek en je zo in jouw positie als ons bevelhebber had geabsorbeerd, dat ik echt dacht dat je wraak op mij wilde nemen. Of dat nog waar is... geen idee. Natuurlijk was er in die tijd spanning tussen ons en liever had ik een uitbarsting willen vermijden (dit moet wel erg achterdochtig klinken van mij uit komend). Je praatte steeds minder met iedereen, met mij en met Luna. Toen je akkoord ging met zijn besluit, dacht ik eerst dat je gek was geworden. Daarna vernam ik dat je kwaad op me was, want ik had je een keer opgestookt dat de Chairman vast een grote fout had gemaakt en iets over het hoofd had gezien. Grote vergissing dat gezegd te hebben. Daarvoor had ik geen enkele idee dat je zo fel op me kon reageren. _Er is niks aan te doen, hij heeft gelijk! Maak het dan eerlijk voor mij! Word dan maar sterker!_ (Toen begon je steeds de bevelhebber over ons uit hangen. Ook Luna bleek er behoorlijk genoeg van te hebben, toen ik "jouw plaats" een keer innam.) Naderhand zei ik tegen je dat het niet eerlijk was, maar mij vertelde je dat ik het maar eerlijk moest maken, als het me echt zo dwars zat. Ik zal zeggen hoe ik daar over voelde; ik respecteerde je, omdat je beter dan mij was in vele opzichten. Ten slotte was je altijd al sterker dan mij en ik nam aan dat het zo wel zou blijven. Ik keek meer op naar jou dan welke leraar, bevelhebber en mens ook. Misschien zelfs ook voor de Chairman... Ik vertrouwde jou het meest, omdat jij zo anders was. Om één of andere reden had je altijd een andere uitstraling gehad dan andere mensen die ik ken. Een VIP of zoon van rijkelui. Geen soldaat, zoals ik, en zeker geen… kloon.

Om het eerlijk te maken moest ik sterker dan jou worden en ik zal zeggen dat ik daar alles voor heb ingezet. Bij het gevecht bij ORB slaagde ik daar in, boven ieders verwachting uit, en het werd alleen maar beter! Het begon allemaal naar mijn hoofd te stijgen.

Wist je hoe ik me voelde toen jij voor het eerst naar mij toe kwam en glimlachte zeggend dat ik de Minerva had beschermd en dat het veel waard was dat ik leefde...? Ik had je genegenheid teruggewonnen. Ging het dan wel echt om de Chairman alleen? Als ik voor jou bestond als vriend, niet als rivaal, niet als vijand, maar als een vriend… Toen zei je dat er dan een morgen zou komen... en dat is precies wat dat meisje ook tegen mij vertelde. Dat bleef zo totdat Athrun op kwam dagen en wij later allemaal onder zijn gezag stonden. Ondertussen waren we betere vrienden geworden, want eindelijk stonden we gelijk op één of ander manier. Dat is waar ik naar verlangde, jij ook niet? Wij tweetjes samen tegen Athrun, die er steeds niks van bakte en die iedere keer weg zat te kwijnen in zijn donkere kamertje als een waardeloos mormel.

De pillen die je vandaag nog geslikt zou hebben zitten keurig in dit doosje dat ik vasthoud in mijn hand. Ze bewegen mee met de trilling die ik onwillekeurig uitzend door mijn vingers. De eerste keer toen ik dit doosje vasthield ging er niks anders door me heen dan vragen. Waarom je de pillen nodig had en waarvoor? Het kwam voor dat ik op je bed zat waar jij half zonder bewustzijn lag. Toen je verzonken bleek te zijn in een diepe slaap, kon ik de verleiding niet weerstaan om dat doosje met pillen te bekijken, die ik immers nog nooit eerder had gezien. Er stonden geen details. Geen enkele aanwijzing over waar je aan leed. De pillen rollen van de ene naar de andere kant van het doosje. Gisteren en eergisteren zouden er vast nog tranen hebben op gevallen. Nu zijn ze op.

Weet je, ik had eigenlijk reuze blij moeten zijn om een nieuwe kant aan je te ontdekken. Je was toch altijd al die mysterieuze vent die alleen iets zei wanneer het nodig was. Nooit eerder vertelde je iets over jezelf, zelfs niet na dat incident in de Lodonia laboratorium. Wist je hoe ik erg ik me had geschrokken toen je daar zomaar ineens instortte? In eerste instantie dacht ik dat je verschrikkelijk bang was geworden. In die zin is het niet verrassend als ook iemand anders echt heel hard zou wegrennen na het zien van zo'n onmenselijk tafereel. Toch, van alle mensen, jij? Het leek totaal niets voor jou om zo er op te reageren. Eigenlijk durfde ik er niet naar te vragen. Wie weet wat je zou zeggen. Dat ik er me geen zorgen om zou moeten maken? Vast wel! Toen begon het hele gebeuren met Stellar... ach ja, ik denk dat ik toen onbewust dat incident ver in mijn achterhoofd had gestopt. Wist ik veel.

Vanuit een lange verte zagen we toe hoe de Messiah werd vernietigd en zich tot slot op de maan leek te storten. Een droom valt uit elkaar en ik voelde het zelfde. Kleine beetjes werden uit elkaar verscheurd. Van alle dingen die ik voelde, waren delen uit mijzelf verloren gegaan op dat moment. Het duurde eeuwig. Wachtend op hulp had ik me teruggedeinst in een omhelzing en keek naar een onwillekeurig ster nog veel verder in de verte. Wat doet het er ook toe. Het verbaasde me dat de Justice zich naar ons keerde en naar ons toe kwam. Athrun wenkte ons mee te gaan en stak zijn hand uit. Geen wraak, wat ik ookal heb gedaan. Eenmaal in de cockpit vroegen we of hij ons bij de Minerva kon afzetten _als_ het nog bestond. Geen idee. Athrun zei ons dat hij in de Messiah was geweest. We wisten niet wat we daarop moesten zeggen en hij kennelijk ook niet.

_Enkel doodsberichten._

Ik hoorde Athrun zuchten om iets, terwijl zoekend naar enige hulp van de ZAFT kant. Geen spoor. Ik zat achterin, nog steeds bekaf en had me steeds afgevraagd waar je was en of je er nog was. Lunamaria knikte naar me en liet mijn hand los. Vermoeid glimlachte ik naar haar toen ze achter Athrun's zitplaats ging staan. Het was allemaal nep.

"Ik moet jullie iets vertellen..." Hij zuchtte weer en ik kon enkel luisteren met een brok in mijn keel. Met hoorbare moeite in zijn stem ging hij verder. "Talia Gladys. Ze is dood."

Ik begreep er niks meer van en begon te trillen.

"...en de Minerva dan?" piepte Lunamaria zacht, nog net in mijn geluidsgebied om te horen.

"Ze is op de Messiah gestorven."

"Captain Gladys ging er naar toe..!"

"Haar keuze was om bij de Chairman te blijven."

"Waarom?" vroeg ik me af, maar niemand hoorde het door de piepgeluiden die plots kwamen uit de luidsprekers.

"Een reddingscapsule!" riep ze uit. "Het is van de Minerva!"

"Contact. Contact. ...Dit is Justice. Kunt u me horen?" Athrun zocht onmiddelijk contact op met de mensen aan boord.

Het duurde even voordat iemand antwoorde. Lunamaria kwam weer terug achterin.

_"We horen je Justice."_

"Hey Shinn.. ik ben bezorgd om Rey..."

"...zijn er plaatsen over voor twee personen?"

"..."

_"Helaas is alles vol hier. Uit pure nieuwsgierigheid; Wie betreffen het?"_

"Je denkt toch niet dat hij..?"

"Shinn Asuka en Lunamaria Hawke, van de Minerva."

_"Goed om te horen dat zij er nog zijn. We misten al enkele mensen, waaronder de kapitein."_

"Shinn, zeg eens iets."

"Ah..." Athrun leek heel afgeleid te zijn door ons gesprek en ik kon al gissen waar het naartoe ging. Zachtjes begon ik weer te huilen.

_"Jullie zouden anders ook op de Minerva moeten wachten. Het is niet ver hiervandaan gecrasht, maar niet in levensgevaarlijke staat. Het is een hele rommel geworden met de reddingsvoorzieningen, dus bijna de helft van de bemanning wacht daar nog steeds op hulp."_

"Begrepen. Ik zal ze er meteen naar toe brengen."

_"En uh! Weet u meer over de situatie? Hoe vergaat het de Chairman, is hij echt-!"_

"...alles wat ik weet is dat hij werd doodgeschoten."

Er klonk overal schok. Verbaasde stemmen. Blijkbaar luisterde iedereen aan boord mee. Athrun krimpte letterlijk ineen van zijn zeer tactvolle antwoord.

_"Justice, hoe? Wie deed dat!"_

De piloot keek toen bijna hulpeloos ons kant uit, maar het leek meer alsof hij in mijn ogen staarde.

"Wie is het?" vroeg ik.

Toen wendde hij zijn gezicht af, schakelde de communicatie kanaal pardoes uit en vloog ons meteen richting de Minerva. In een doodsbenauwde stilte sprak hij.

"Rey Za Burrel."

Naast mij ligt een kist. Daarin moet ik al jouw spullen in verzamelen, waaronder het uniform, de medailles en al het overige. Hierna moet het worden afgegeven aan de nabestaanden. Eigenlijk hoop ik dat _ik_ ze mag houden, want…voor zover ik weet heb jij geen familie en vrienden behalve ik en Lunamaria. De afgelopen dagen… heb ik me niet als een vriend gevoeld. Waren we wel echte vrienden? Toen je me vertelde dat je niet was zoals ik dacht dat je was, begon het te veranderen. Het was niet alleen over hoe ik tegen jou opkeek, maar ook naar anderen en mijzelf! Ik gedroeg me alsof ik de enige was die pijn leed en iedereen uitschold omdat er ze niks wisten en begrepen. Heel lang keek ik neer op mensen zoals Vino, Yolant… Meyrin en Lunamaria.

Ooit had ik een goed leven, een moeder, een vader, een zusje… een leven. Van alle mensen was ik degene die zou moeten weten hoe veel ze waard zijn… toch dacht ik voor het merendeel aan mijzelf. Hoeveel je naar zulke dingen wenste was vast meer dan ik.

In deze oorlog leed iedereen, maar het duurt niet een leven lang.

Ik heb een koffer vol en jij een lege kist.

"Shinn. Mag ik binnenkomen?"

Lunamaria. Zij komt voor de spullen. Ik sta meteen op van het bed en wankel naar de deur. Het bijna vergeten doosje met pillen leg ik snel in mijn broekzak. Kan het Luna niet vertellen. Ik druk op een knopje en als snel gaat de schuifdeur open. Ze staat daar met haar koffertje. Het meisje ziet er niet anders uit dan de afgelopen dagen, kapot en vermoeid, en haar ogen staan een beetje dof. Behalve elkaar vast te houden en te troosten, hebben we niet veel gepraat. Daar was geen tijd voor en we zijn nu allebei nog te verward over van alles.

"We moeten gaan." Zei ze en ik knikte. Nu is de tijd.

Ik keer terug naar de spullen op het bed. Koffer dichtgeslagen. Met een pijnlijke staar legde ik al wat van jou was in de doos, terwijl Lunamaria toekeek. Was het nog pijnlijker voor haar dan voor mij? Jullie hadden het immers nooit goed kunnen maken. Ik weet niet wat ik er van moet denken… maar het moet zeker zeer hebben gedaan. Uit jouw nachtkastje vis ik nog een notebook en een paar pennen. Ik keek het meisje aan met een nieuwsgierige blik.

"Is het oké om in te zien?"

"Kijk maar even." Zei ze.

De notebook sla ik open en vind nietszeggende krabbels en voor de rest lege pagina's. Tussen de bladzijden in het midden zie ik losliggende papieren uitsteken. Ze zijn natuurlijk keurig opgevouwd.

_Traces_. Dat heb je ooit voor ons gespeeld. Dezelfde bladzijdes had je op de standaard van de piano geplaatst.

_Traces_ zijn lijnen, overgetrokken… omlijningen, afdrukken, en… voetsporen. Ontraadselen. Terwijl ik naar dingen keek die ik niet begreep, besefte ik dat ik je langzaam hebt ontraadseld.

Al dat ik van jou heb overgetrokken viel op zijn plaats. Hetzelfde. Nu wist ik waar ik naartoe moest.

Haar stem zong jouw nieuwste lied, over morgen.

Nu we zijn we samen.

Het is een wonder.


End file.
